Modern computer systems make extensive use of database services to store, access, and organize data. Such use has proliferated in recent years, particularly in distributed or virtualized computer systems where multiple computer systems may share resources when performing operations and tasks associated with the computer systems and store data associated with those operations and tasks. Such computer systems frequently utilize distributed data storage in multiple locations to store shared data items so that such data items may be made available to a plurality of consumers. The resources for network computing and network data storage are often provided by computing resource providers who leverage large-scale networks of computers, servers, and storage drives to enable customers to host and execute a variety of applications and services and store and retrieve data associated with those applications and services. The usage of such network computing and network data storage allows users to efficiently and adaptively satisfy their varying computing needs, whereby the computing and data storage resources that may be used by the customers are added or removed from a large pool provided by a computing resource provider as needed.
The proliferation of network computing and network data storage, as well as the attendant increase in the number of entities dependent on network computing and network data storage, have increased the amount of data to be stored and the needs of consumers for searching such stored data and retrieving such stored data. Performing such searches and retrievals can cause significant demand for resources needed to search for the data where it is stored and to retrieve the data when it is needed.